


Aislynn's Madness - Cartoons of Middle Earth

by Crowdaughter



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowdaughter/pseuds/Crowdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartoons of Middle Earth and the rest of Arda.<br/>Rated from G to R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elrond's Not-So-Hospitable Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Author: Aislynn Crowdaughter  
Genre: Humor. Cartoon.  
Rated: none  
Warnings: Complete silliness.   
  
Summary: _"I was there, Gandalf! I was there on the day the famous hospitality of Lord Elrond of Rivendell failed! I was there three full weeks ago!"_  


  
[](http://photobucket.com/)

* * *

  


Author's note: This was originally inspired by the HASA "Death To Fanon!" Challenge, which suggested to write something including a canon character acting 'OOC' aka differently than we know them from fanon; for example Elrond being not so hospitable, for once. _However_ , since a) the challenge is long closed and b) the requirements were "No humor fic", it does not exactly qualify. Still, I hope you enjoy! -- Aislynn  



	2. Yuletide, Orcish Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoons of Middle Earth and the rest of Arda.

First of the Yuletide Series. How would Yuletide have been celebrated in Middle Earth?  
  
**Part I: Yuletide, Orcish Style!**  
  
Author: Aislynn Crowdaughter  
Genre: Humor. Cartoon.  
Rated: PG (13+)  
Warnings Very black humor. Non-Canon.  


Summary: _How the Orcs wanted to try out a new human custom..._

  
[](http://photobucket.com/)  
  
  


* * *

  
Author's note :  
_"Ten little Elflings..."_ \- Orcish song, apparently fashioned after the popular mannish tune: _"Ten green bottles sitting on the wall."_


	3. Yuletide In Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoons of Middle Earth and the rest of Arda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cartoon originally was a Yuletide gift to my dear friend and beta Randy, who graciously encouraged me to share it. Thank you!

Second one in the Yuletide Series. How would the people of Middle Earth have celebrated Yuletide?  
  
Author: Aislynn Crowdaughter  
Genre: Humor. Cartoon.  
Rated: none  
Warnings: Complete silliness. Non-canon.  
  
Summary: _A Yuletide gift from the Golden Wood..._

[](http://photobucket.com/)  


  
  


* * *

Author's note: This cartoon originally was a Yuletide gift to my dear friend and beta Randy, who graciously encouraged me to share it. Thank you!


	4. Thoroughly Lost (X-Over, POTC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoons of Middle Earth and the rest of Arda.

**Thoroughly Lost**  
by Aislynn Crowdaughter  
Note: POTC X-Over  
Genre: Humor. Cartoon.  
Rated: general  
Warnings: Spoilers! (POTC-AWE)  
  
Summary: _Even the Captain of the Flying Dutchman had to learn how to navigate..._

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Author's note: the Swan Ship in this cartoon was copied from one of Ted Nasmith's illustrations to the _Illustrated Silmarillion_ (J.R.R. Tolkien and Ted Nasmith, HarperCollinsPublishers, London 1992, 1998, P. 265). Apologies if X-Overs are not allowed on this site; in this case, I shall take this cartoon down! -- Aislynn  



	5. Thwarted Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoons of Middle Earth and the rest of Arda.

Author: Aislynn Crowdaughter  
Genre: Humor  
Rated: General  
Warnings: none  
  
Summary: _For some of king Oropher's courtiers, the early years of his realm were a really hard time..._  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
This cartoon was inspired by [Jael's](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/stories/story_sort.cfm?stauthorid=1647) very funny story [Elflings](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/stories/chapter.cfm?stid=6927), and was originally posted as a begetting day gift to my dear friend and beta Randy, who hopefully won't begrudge me sharing it here. :) -- Thank You!


	6. Aftermath, or Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoons of Middle Earth and the rest of Arda.

Author: Aislynn Crowdaughter  
Genre: Humor  
Rated: PG-13   
Warnings: implied slash (L/G)  
  
  
Summary: _In the aftermath of his journey to Harad, Legolas and Gimli soon made it a habit to meet quite frequently...  
_

  
  
  
  


  
_However, not every meeting went entirely the way they hoped it would.  
  
  
_

* * *

This cartoon was inspired by [Jael's](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/stories/story_sort.cfm?stauthorid=1647) wonderful and very intriguing story [Strange Stars](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/stories/chapter.cfm?stid=6954), especially the epilogue. Go and read! It is great! _However_ , I do hope the cartoon works even without knowing that story. This cartoon, too, was originally posted as a begetting day gift to my dear friend and beta Randy, who hopefully won't begrudge me sharing it here. :) -- Thank You!


	7. Wrong Turn (X-Over, Babylon 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoons of Middle Earth and the rest of Arda.

**Wrong Turn**  
by Aislynn Crowdaughter  
Fandom: X-Over (LOTR/ Babylon 5)  
Genre: Humor. Cartoon.  
Rated: general  
Warnings: Thorough silliness...  
  
Summary: _The other day, at Dunharrow, the Grey Company finally arrived..._

_... well, **almost.**_

* * *

__  
  
[](http://photobucket.com)

* * *

  
  
Disclaimer: "Spacecenter Babylon 5" and the Grey Council are the creation of J. M. Straczynski. Lord of the Rings and the Grey Company are the creation of J. R. R. Tolkien and the property of the Tolkien Estate. I just borrow both here for the enjoyment of my readers, and - as I hope - under the terms of Fair Use. No copyright infringement intended. Hope you'll enjoy!  
  


* * *


	8. Not A Bard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoons of Middle Earth and the rest of Arda.

**Not A Bard!**   


by Aislynn Crowdaughter  
Fandom: LOTR  
Genre: Humor. Cartoon.  
Rated: general  
Warnings: Thorough silliness...  
  
Summary: As an Efling, Legolas had his own ideas about his destiny...  
  
...and they did _not exactly_ include becoming a bard.  
  
[](http://photobucket.com)  


* * *

  
  
This cartoon about Legolas' childhood plans for his own purpose in life (which did not necessarily match the plans of his Adar) was originally a begetting-day gift for my dear reviever, part-time-beta and friend Randy_o.  
  
It was inspired by [Jael's](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/stories/story_sort.cfm?stauthorid=1647) great story arc about Thranduil, especially by her stories [When Trees Are Bare](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/stories/chapter_view.cfm?stid=6289&SPOrdinal=1) and [To Wrap An Elven Princeling](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/stories/chapter.cfm?stid=6300); in the first story, Thranduil decides that his son shall be a healer or a bard, not a warrior. Er, _yes, exactly..._

Go read them, they are great! :) 

* * *


	9. The Last Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoons of Middle Earth and the rest of Arda.

**The Last Time**  
by Aislynn Crowdaughter  
Fandom: LOTR  
Genre: Humor. Cartoon.  
Rated: general  
Warnings: Complete silliness.  
  
Summary: **Aragorn always loved the visits of Legolas and Gimli to Minas Tirith...**  
  
 ** _...especially if they took care of the kids!_**  
  


* * *

  
  
[](http://photobucket.com)   
  


* * *


	10. The True Origins of Santa Clause!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cartoons of Middle Earth and the rest of Arda.

**Yuletide in Middle Earth, Part III:**

**The True Origins of Santa Clause!**

Author: Aislynn  
Genre: Humor. Cartoon.  
Rated: none  
Warnings: Complete silliness. Serious non-canon.  
Oh, and this might take a while to load. It's big. Sorry!  
  
  
  
_**Now revealed: the true origins of the legend of Santa Clause...**_  
  


* * *

  
  
[](http://photobucket.com)   
  


* * *

  
  
_**...and his helping Elf!**_  
  
Happy Yuletide to everyone! Enjoy!


End file.
